


Lost Colony

by khilari



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, Thor (2011)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Gen, Kinkmeme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-03-09
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is actually the personification of a Jotun colony on Midgard. After falling he meets England who recognises him for what he is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Loki was sitting in a pub in England (he hadn’t chosen to be in England, merely landed there and decided he needed a drink after falling through the cosmos) when a man with the most enormous eyebrows he had ever seen walked up and scowled at him.

‘If you’re thinking of invading me, then I should warn you I know magic,’ he said.

Loki raised a rather more elegant eyebrow at him. ‘Invade you?’ he asked. He had been planning on invading Midgard but he’d never thought of it as something that could be done to individuals.

‘Of course invading me,’ said the man impatiently. ‘Your mother tried it, and why else would you be here?’

‘To have a drink?’ suggested Loki. ‘I have no idea who you think I am, but I seriously doubt you knew my mother.’

The man looked at him incredulously. ‘I’m England,’ he said. ‘And she tried to invade a whole bunch of us a thousand or so years ago. Mostly the Nordics.’

‘You cannot possibly be a _country_ ,’ said Loki. He wondered why, after all he’d been through today, he was now being accosted by a delusional mortal.

‘I am a country,’ said England, folding his arms. ‘And you should be able to tell that if you look.’

Loki brought to mind a spell for breaking through illusions, one he wasn’t sure whether to wish he’d used on himself a long time ago, and focused it on “England”.

It was as if the man became a person shaped hole in reality and through him could be seen people. Not the things around them, not what they were holding or sitting on or where they were, but just a kaleidoscope of people. Moving, talking, laughing, crying, sleeping, working, drinking. Images of them packed together and overlapped so that there was no space unfilled by them. The whole population of a country in one person. Loki blinked.

England was looking at him with exasperated concern. ‘You really couldn’t tell? We can normally recognise each other once we think to check. And I told you who I was.’

‘ _We?_ ’ asked Loki, feeling dazed. And then, before England could answer, he did turn the spell on himself.

Looking at his arms he saw not the blue skin he’d hated, but Jotuns. Talking with one another, walking together, wrestling, hunting. There were less of them than there had been people in England but they were there and they…they were his, he could _feel_ them. Even when he dropped the spell, when his arms looked like Asgardian flesh again, he could feel them in his veins like a pulse.

He grabbed his drink and gulped the rest of it down in one long swallow.

When he looked back at England there was a flying green rabbit perched on his shoulder. Right now that wasn’t even strange enough to get a second glance.

‘Okay, not knowing I’m a country is one thing. But you couldn’t tell you were a colony?’ exclaimed England.

This was, Loki felt, completely unfair. He’d already found out his whole life was a lie and that he was really a frost giant in the last few days. Now he was finding out it had been an even bigger lie and he was really _several_ frost giants. There wasn’t even the opportunity to yell at Odin some more.

‘ _Be silent_ ,’ Loki shouted. ‘You may be a country, but you are composed of mortals. You were made to be ruled!’

England gave him the unimpressed look of someone who had once been the world’s largest Empire. ‘Jotunheim couldn’t take us and you have nowhere near her strength.’

‘You won against Jotunheim because Asgard came to your aid,’ Loki snapped.

‘And would again. I can contact him if he isn’t already keeping an eye on you,’ said England.

Somehow that knocked Loki off balance. The idea of England having a personification, even the idea of Jotunheim having a personification, he could accept. The idea of Asgard, his home, having one brought him up short. What sort of personification did Asgard have? How had he never met it, even when he was its king? Did it hate him now?

Various sprites had started flitting around England, perhaps because Loki was mostly a threat in magical terms. There was even a unicorn standing behind him, looking both cute and annoyed. Loki just wanted to get away from here, from the whole country, and regroup. Too much had happened too quickly. He strode quickly out of the pub, expecting to find himself on the street he had come in from. Instead he found himself in a landscape dotted with well spaced houses. Except if he looked closely then the ponds in some of the gardens were seas and the fences were boundaries hardly marked by anything at all. This was the world as a country saw it.

Loki leant one hand on the fence, looking around him to try to get his bearings. America must be across that large pond there. Did he want to go to America? He should certainly avoid Scandinavia if they were likely to recognise him, they would remember being attacked by Jotunheim. Recognise him as what? A Jotun colony? He knew he had people, he could have an army if he could find them. But a Jotun colony _where?_


	2. Chapter 2

Loki headed north because it felt right and he avoided America because he’d destroyed a town there. He wasn’t quite sure what that translated to in terms of personified nations, but it didn’t seem like it would get him welcomed. Instead he decided to head through Eastern Europe and Russia, although travelling through the world as a series of houses and gardens was disorienting enough he wasn’t quite sure of his direction. He had been walking for a while when he was hailed by a small blond man…nation…walking a fluffy white dog.

‘Hello, I’m Finland,’ said the man.

Loki took a moment to wonder how he’d managed to wind up in a place he’d specifically been avoiding. On the other hand Finland didn’t look very dangerous, and either didn’t realise Loki was a Jotun or didn’t mind. Loki wondered whether he should use a false name and then wondered what kind of false name a nation could convincingly use.

Fortunately Finland didn’t seem to mind the lack of introduction. ‘Why don’t you come inside?’ he offered. ‘We were just about to have dinner.’

Accepting was a bad idea but Loki was curious. And hungry. ‘Thank you,’ he said. And then, in case rules here were anything like in Asgard. ‘I accept your hospitality.’

The smile that got him was bright and cheerful and just a little sharp around the edges. ‘Ah, that’s nostaligic,’ said Finland. He turned to look ahead of them. ‘Sve! We’ve got a guest.’

“Sve” turned out to be Sweden, who looked extremely forbidding (an effect only slightly softened by the fact that he was wearing an apron to cook dinner). There was also, to Loki’s surprise, a child wearing a sailor suit.

‘I’m Sealand,’ said the boy. ‘I haven’t seen you before. Will you recognise me as a nation?’

‘You look like one to me,’ said Loki. Sealand beamed like a lighthouse at him.

‘Leave him alone, Sealand. He’s not been recognised either, so it wouldn’t do you any good,’ said Finland, coming in to set the table.

Finland did know who he was then. Loki looked across at him and tensed, calling magic to mind in case he needed it.

‘England told us about you,’ said Finland. ‘I really think you should give up on conquering the world.’

‘You’re going to conquer the world?’ said Sealand. He smiled at Loki encouragingly. ‘You may a be a small nation now, but you can do it!’

‘I appreciate your enthusiasm,’ Loki said. He wondered where Sealand was and whether this kind of response meant it would be easy to conquer. Even a small nation could be a foothold.

‘Sealand, go and wash your hands before dinner,’ said Finland. After Sealand reluctantly complied he turned back to Loki. ‘Please don’t take Sealand too seriously. He only has a population of four and has always had big dreams.’

That wasn’t even any use as a foothold then. At least someone had a smaller population than Loki. He took a moment to be disturbed he was thinking of himself as having a population before replying.

‘I did wonder why he was so happy about the idea,’ said Loki.

‘Yes, well, you’ll find none of the rest of us are,’ said Finland with another slightly edged smile. ‘Now, why don’t you sit down and have some-’

At which point he was interrupted by a young man in glasses diving through the window. He stood up, dusted glass off himself and pointed dramatically at Loki. ‘I won’t let you invade Finland, you villian!’

‘F’nland’s fine,’ volunteered Sweden gruffly, coming out of the kitchen with a pot of stew. ‘W’ndow’s not.’

‘Yes, really, America,’ said Finland. ‘We’re not in any danger.’

‘England said there was a Jotun colony threatening to invade,’ said America.

‘Yes, a _colony_ ,’ said Finland. Loki realised indignantly that he said ‘colony’ with the same inflection an Asgardian would use to say child.

‘He destroyed one of my towns,’ said America, pointing at Loki again. ‘That’s an act of aggression! And the last time Jotuns invaded-’

‘Was long before you were born,’ said Finland. ‘You shouldn’t destroy people’s towns though, especially if they’re larger countries than you,’ he added to Loki.

‘I wasn’t trying to destroy his town, I was trying to kill my brother,’ said Loki flatly.

‘Another col’ny?’ asked Sweden, looking, well, ferocious, although also worried for the first time Loki had seen.

‘No, his brother’s a _person_ ,’ said America, as if this was scandalous. ‘I’ve met him.’

‘You’ve really got a person for a brother?’ said Sealand, re-entering the room. ‘Hi, America.’

There was a moment of awkward silence and then Sweden put the pot of stew firmly on the table. ‘D’nner.’


End file.
